


Happy New Year, Thonny!

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Happy New Year [1]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Jonny got drunk and shoved Thom into a closet for a snog. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> January 1st, 2010
> 
> Series: Happy New Year (1 of 4)

  


 

  
Summary:Jonny got drunk and shoved Thom into a closet for a snog. Oops.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Jonny, Thom  
Genres: Angst, First Time  
Pairings: Thonny  
Warnings: Drug Use, Underage Sex  
Series: Happy New Year (1 of 4)  
Completed: Yes   
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


 

  
I'm pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. My tongue is nearly all the way down his throat. My cock is hard and aching and I'm grinding it into his hip. God. I want more. More. More. I bite his lip.

His fingers snake up under my shirt and dig into the small of my back as he pulls us closer, impossibly closer. He rolls his hips against me and pushes his erection into my leg. It makes me gasp sharply but I don't stop kissing him. I feel a growl start deep in his throat and it vibrates through his tongue as it tangles with mine. Oh god! I want him. I want him. I want him.

We grab clumsily at each other's bodies and my drunken foot slips. Our mouths slide apart suddenly. 

My eyes blink open. He's looking right at me, straight in the eye. His mouth is open and panting. His cheeks are flushed. His lips are red and abused.

It dawns on me that this is Thom.  _Thom_. My brother's best mate. I am ravaging my brother's best friend. My friend. Fuck. It's all my fault, too. I was the one who shoved him in here. I was the one who pushed him up against the wall.  I'm the one that pressed our mouths together and bit his lips.... and... 

...and humped him like a dog in heat. Oh bugger! I close my eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with shame.

He shifts his weight and I am vividly reminded that our groins are still pressed together. His cock is still jutting against my thigh. Thom's cock. And it stills turns me on. Dammit.

I can't look at him. I can't meet his eye. What the hell am I doing? Why did I let him talk me into drinking that cider? How do I undo this?

I look at the floor and shrink away from him. I take a step back. I don't know what to do. I shake my head and turn away. The door. Thank god there is a door.

I reach for the handle and stumble. I lean my hand against the door frame. I turn the knob and jerk at the door repeatedly until it finally squeaks opens a crack and I can peek out. I squint against the light. The hall looks empty. I venture a glance back over my shoulder. I can't see anything in the darkness but I know I need to flee. I pull the door open a bit more but as the light floods in from the hallway, I pause. I take a deep breath and look back again because a small part of my brain, a suddenly sober part of my brain, still doesn't believe what I've just done. I see Thom, still slumped against the wall. The sliver of light from the hall slices across him at a menacing angle. It accentuates the anger I imagine I can feel radiating off of him now. He's looking right at me and he's wiping the back of his hand slowly across his mouth. When his mouth is finally fully revealed, I realise he's grinning at me.

The bastard. I wish I could wipe that cheeky grin off his face. 

He chuckles at me and curls his lip into an exaggerated smirk. He opens his mouth to speak. I'm horrified at what he'll say. "Happy New Year, Jonathan." He says it carefully and with venom, like an accusation. And it is. And he's right. And I have to get the hell out of there.

I turn and rip the door open the rest of the way. It slips out of my hand and bangs loudly into the wall. I wince. I can't bear to look at him but I know Thom is watching me and laughing. I fumble for the handle as I stumble into the hall. I hear myself say, "Happy New Year, Thom." I say it automatically, without thinking. My voice sounds small and far away. I barely recognize it. But I can hear the slurring in my voice and it reminds me that I am very drunk. I take comfort in that, like somehow being drunk will excuse everything. I close the door behind me.

I rush back downstairs to the party. I have to find Colin before Thom does. I am positive Thom will tell Colin everything and the two of them will never, ever, ever let me live this down. Right now I just want Colin to take me home so I can go to bed and forget the whole night. I can't believe I started the year by getting drunk and throwing myself at one of my brother's friends... again. Dammit.  
 

  



End file.
